The Tenth's Not Himself Today
by Unsalted Top
Summary: "Alone time" with the Tenth turns out to be quite different from what Gokudera anticipated. Contains varying degrees of 5927, 6927, and 6959. Non-con.


A/N — A friend requested this, sort of. I say "sort of" since I put on a twist on what she originally wanted, but she liked it nonetheless! I felt crazy back when I wrote it… and now I feel pretty crazy for posting it… but I feel like I should go ahead and do it anyway.

As mentioned in the summary, this fic contains hints of 5927, 6927, and 6959. Also, there's forced sex and swear words, so if you find those offensive don't say I didn't warn you.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gokudera all but rushed out the front door of Namimori Middle, grateful that a tedious day of schoolwork and getting glared at by teachers had finally come to an end. Even if there was nothing for him to look forward to at home, anything was better than being stuck in that cold, cramped classroom all day long! Like the exemplary right-hand man (or harmless stalker) he was, he stood outside of the building, anxiously waiting for Tsuna to exit. After a couple minutes, Gokudera caught sight of the brown-haired teen.<p>

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out to his one and only best friend and Boss.

He rushed to Tsuna's side, ready to bombard him with enthusiastic chitchat about the 'future of the Vongola Family.' Before Gokudera could say anything, the little brunet spoke up.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun… um, are you busy this weekend?"

Gokudera was caught slightly off-guard by the question. This was the first time Tsuna had ever asked him something like that.

"No, not at all, Tenth!" Gokudera responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… my mom won a free trip to a resort, and she decided to take along everyone except me. She says it's up to me to stay and watch the house," Tsuna said, obviously annoyed.

After all, who would want to be stuck alone while everyone else was enjoying a free vacation? At first, the thought of spending the weekend without Reborn or anyone else around seemed relaxing. Ever since Reborn had arrived, Tsuna never seemed to get any time to himself. But the more he thought about it, the scarier it was starting to seem. What would he do if a rival Mafia boss took that opportunity to attack him? Without Reborn around, Tsuna was as good as dead! But when Tsuna mentioned his fears to Reborn, all the infant hitman responded with was, "No-Good Tsuna… just see it as an opportunity to actually fend for yourself, for once in your pitiful life."

"So, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna began timidly. "I was wondering if it would be okay for you to come over—"

"So, it'll be just me… and… the Tenth…?"

Gokudera seemed to be speaking to himself rather than to Tsuna. There was an unusually joyous expression on his face as the thought crossed his mind.

_'I've never been alone with the Tenth before! It's always us and that baseball-idiot, or Reborn, or someone else, but this time…'_

"Umm, yeah, Gokudera-kun. Just us," Tsuna said, a little confused, but patiently smiling nonetheless. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, Tenth! I'll do anything as your right-hand man!" Gokudera exclaimed passionately.

Tsuna chuckled a bit.

"You don't have to force yourself, Gokudera-kun…"

"I'm serious, Tenth! You know there's nothing I'd rather do than stay by the Tenth's side!"

'_The Tenth… but what about just me, No-Good Tsuna?'_ the future Boss thought to himself.

Tsuna knew that if he _wasn't_ the Tenth, Gokudera would just see him as an annoying loser like everyone else did. But in reality, it wasn't like that at all. Being the Tenth was what had originally drawn Tsuna and Gokudera's fates together… but it was Tsuna's caring, gentle heart that had made Gokudera wish to follow him forever. Tsuna was the only person on earth who could elicit such loyalty in Gokudera… but of course, the brunet was too blind to realize it.

"So, when should I come by, Tenth?" asked Gokudera.

"After five," responded Tsuna.

His mother wasn't leaving for a couple hours, and he knew he had to help her with loading the car.

"Alright, Tenth, sounds good!" said Gokudera before the two went their separate ways.

**x x x x**

'_Jeez, what's wrong with me? It's not like being alone with the Tenth should be such a big deal,' _Gokudera thought to himself, now heading towards Tsuna's house. '_I mean, there's nothing exciting about being alone with another guy. I'm sure the Tenth isn't anticipating this as much as I am…'_

Within minutes, Gokudera finally reached the house.

"Tenth?" he called out, opening the front door.

He began wondering if perhaps Tsuna's mother had decided to take him with her at the very last minute… but if that was the case, then why had the house been left unlocked?

Suddenly, Gokudera heard a faint sound coming from Tsuna's room. He paused his footsteps for a moment, wondering what the noise could have been. It almost sounded like Tsuna's voice… but maybe in… pain? No, it wasn't exactly a pained sound…

Quietly, the silver-haired teen made his way towards Tsuna's door. The door had been pushed forwards, so that it was almost closed, but it had not been shut completely. It was as if someone had tried to push at the door in a hurry, and had not cared enough to check if it had really closed all the way.

Gokudera pushed the door as lightly as he could and peeked into the room. As soon as he did, the source of the sounds became clear.

"Ngh…"

The little brunet was lying on his bed, his knees bent upwards. His uniform shirt had been unbuttoned all the way down, and his red tie had been messily tossed towards the end of the bed. His pants were halfway down his knees, and his hand was thrust right in between them.

_'Is… is the Tenth—?'_ Gokudera thought, his eyes widening in shock. His mind couldn't even complete his question. However, it had not taken his body long at all to catch up with what his eyes had just witnessed.

Gokudera's cheeks heated up. His heart was pounding so loudly that he was sure Tsuna could hear him.

_'I guess the Tenth isn't so innocent after all…'_ he realized.

Well, it shouldn't have been too surprising… Tsuna was still a teenage boy and all… but it was still kind of startling to catch him (or anyone else, for that matter) doing _that_ in person. Strangely enough, Gokudera remained frozen in the same spot. His mind was yelling at him to leave already, to just wait for the Tenth in the living room, and pretend he hadn't seen anything… and yet, he couldn't get his own body to get up and move! He was beginning to feel as if he had lost all control of his body.

_'How can this be turning me on? What the hell…'_

Gokudera twitched uncomfortably. The tightness in his pants was becoming harder to ignore. As he tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position, the silver-haired boy lost his balance and fell straight into Tsuna's door, causing it to fly open with a loud _WHACK!_

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera had landed face-first into the floor of Tsuna's bedroom. He did not dare to lift himself off the ground and face the Tenth… not after that! How could he look at Tsuna in the face again? Suddenly, he heard the sound of clothes being readjusted. Within moments, Tsuna was in front of him, though Gokudera was still too ashamed to look up.

"Tenth, I—!"

"Are you okay, Gokudera-kun? That fall must've hurt a lot…"

"H-huh?" Gokudera said. Tsuna's voice seemed strangely calm, as if nothing had even happened.

_'Maybe he doesn't think that I saw him…'_ Gokudera thought. If Tsuna knew that Gokudera had caught him doing that, there was no doubt that Tsuna would've been panicking out of his mind.

"Umm, I'm f-fine, Tenth!" Gokudera assured him. Actually, it hurt quite a bit… but that was the least of his concerns right now.

A couple moments of silence passed, though it seemed like forever to Gokudera. Suddenly, he heard Tsuna's voice again.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna whispered, kneeling down on the ground in front of Gokudera. He put his palms on the floor and leaned forwards. Although Gokudera still had his face in the floor, he could sense that Tsuna was drawing near him. His heart began to speed up again as he wondered what Tsuna was doing.

"You… didn't let me finish…"

"Wh-what? What do you mean, T-Tenth?"

"I think you know what I mean…"

Nervously, Gokudera picked his face off the floor. Tsuna looked back at him, his mismatched eyes— wait, since when the hell did Tsuna have mismatched eyes? That could only mean one thing…

Gokudera felt a mixture of sickness and rage twist within his body.

"You fucking bastard!" he shouted.

It seemed unnatural to yell such harsh words to the Tenth's face, but there was no doubt that the person in front of him was not Tsuna at all.

"Kufufu~ Took you long enough to figure it out," Mukuro said, watching in amusement as Gokudera stood up. "I actually wasn't expecting you to come by—"

"W-what the hell were you doing with Tsuna's body?" Gokudera cried out shakily, lifting Mukuro up by the collar. He felt tempted to punch Mukuro in the face… but of course, there was no way he could think of doing that while Mukuro occupied Tsuna's body.

"Oya oya," Mukuro chuckled, ignoring the other male. "I haven't even done anything to you, and you're already shouting at me—"

"Answer me, dammit!"

"If you must know… I was simply borrowing Tsunayoshi's body, for… _personal_ reasons, if you will."

Before Gokudera could respond, Mukuro wriggled his way out of the bomber's grasp and shoved him into Tsuna's mattress.

"Tsunayoshi's body is just so tempting. I couldn't resist," Mukuro purred, straddling Gokudera's waist and raising his face up to Gokudera's ear.

_'Dammit… I can't do anything to him while he's in the Tenth's body…'_ Gokudera thought. It was obvious that Mukuro was aware of the fact as well, and was using it to his advantage.

Mukuro placed a finger under Gokudera's chin, lifting his face upwards so that their eyes would meet. Gokudera shuddered. Those eyes were unfit for Tsuna's simple, honest face. There was no kindness in Mukuro's gaze, only pure lust for the young male lying beneath him.

Suddenly, Gokudera felt something warm on his lips. Tsuna— no, Mukuro— was kissing him! The Storm Guardian felt his heart quiver in his chest. For a moment, he almost forgot that he was kissing Mukuro and not Tsuna. Mukuro lifted his face, leaving a thin trail of salivia between the two.

"Asshole… I'll k-kill you…"

"Oh? But it seems as if you're enjoying this…"

"I-I'm not!" Gokudera cried out defensively. "How could I enjoy being kissed by a pervert like you?"

"I wonder the same. I mean, to get turned on by being kissed by such a 'pervert' like myself… what kind of a pervert must you be, then?" Mukuro teased, licking Gokudera's ear. The bomber twisted his face away, shuddering. "Not to mention, you were crouched behind that door for quite some time… could it be that you also find Tsunayoshi's body tempting?"

Gokudera's eyes widened.

"B-bastard! What are you talking about—"

"Kufufu~ It's alright if you're actually enjoying this, Hayato…"

Mukuro reached for the tie on Tsuna's bed. He grasped the bomber's wrists and raised them above his head. Within moments, the bright red fabric had been tied around Gokudera's fists. Gokudera struggled to get away. Despite his swearing and empty threats, he was beginning to lose what little hope he had left in him.

Smirking, Mukuro unbuttoned Gokudera's shirt and ran his tongue along the silver-haired boy's chest. Gokudera shut his eyes, not wanting to see the lewd acts that Tsuna's body was committing. Even so, it was hard to ignore Tsuna's tongue on his sensitive nipples.

Without wanting to, Gokudera let out a soft groan. Mukuro's smirk widened, drunk on the power he held over Gokudera's body. He began to trail wet kisses down the bomber's chest, stopping only when he reached the waistline of Gokudera's pants.

"Ahh…"

Mukuro tugged down Gokudera's pants, the sudden friction causing the Storm Guardian to moan softly. Without warning, Mukuro grasped at Gokudera's still-clothed crotch.

"Still want to insist that you're not enjoying this?"

Despite his arousal, Gokudera couldn't help but to feel a sense of shame. This was so wrong, on so many levels… and yet, this was definitely turning him on. Somehow, he felt as if he was betraying Tsuna… after all, he had already let him down by not preventing this whole incident in the first place…

"Consider this a punishment, then, if it makes you feel any better," Mukuro taunted.

Gokudera opened his mouth to reply, only to feel a pair of fingers shoved into his mouth. A tiny, choked sound suddenly escaped the back of his throat. Mukuro definitely wasn't going to play nicely with him anymore.

Mukuro yanked down Gokudera's boxers, then shoved both fingers in at once. Gokudera squinted his eyes in pain, not expecting the sudden penetration. After a few moments of stretching him out, Mukuro undid Tsuna's pants and positioned himself at Gokudera's entrance. He removed his fingers, only to replace them with a larger body part.

"Nnghh—! Y-you…" Gokudera whined, feeling Mukuro enter him.

A sickening rush of pain and pleasure coursed throughout the bomber's body. He could not tell which made him feel worse – the disturbing pleasure at the end of each thrust, or the inevitable pain that came with each of the Illusionist's movements. This was insane… completely and totally sick… and yet, Gokudera had stopped trying to fight back (not like it would have worked much, anyway). Within moments, the Illusionist emptied himself (or well, Tsuna's self) into Gokudera's body. Gokudera came shortly afterwards, unable to keep it in for any longer.

"You... bastard..."

"H-huh?" Tsuna's voice suddenly squeaked out.

Gokudera opened his eyes and looked up into his dear Boss's face. There was no longer a malicious expression on his face. His eyes were back to their amber brown color, and were filled with confusion and nervousness.

"Um, G-Gokudera-kun?"

"Tenth!" Gokudera suddenly cried out. He was so glad that Tsuna was no longer possessed that he barely realized how awkward the other boy felt. Suddenly, he realized the position they were in and blushed deeply.

Tsuna glanced down at his body, then back at Gokudera.

"HIIIIIII!" he cried out in horror, pulling himself out of Gokudera. "G-Gokudera-kun… why are you tied up? Did I do something to you?"

"Yes- I mean, no- I mean... well..." Gokudera paused for a moment as Tsuna untied his wrists. "Tenth, what is the last thing that you remember?"

Tsuna found the question kind of random, but was too baffled to do anything but answer.

"W-well, everyone had just left, so I was getting ready to finally get a snack, and then Mukuro…" Tsuna's eyes popped open. "Wait, so you're telling me that Mukuro was the one who did this?"

"Yes, Tenth… I'm so sorry! I should've… I should've protected you… I really do fail as your right-hand man…"

Once Gokudera's wrists were free, he began to silently pull on his clothes. What was going to happen now? There was no way that Tsuna still wanted him around… not after all that had happened.

"G-Gokudera-kun! I'm the one who should be saying sorry! You didn't do anything wrong, b-but… I… my body… did those bad things to you…"

Tsuna's eyes began to well up.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Please… it's not your fault…"

"S-stay with me!" Tsuna yelled out suddenly. "I… I don't want something like that to happen again…"

'_The Tenth still wants me with him?'_

"Of course, Tenth," Gokudera said. He went over to Tsuna and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll never let this happen again."

**x x x x**

That night, Gokudera and Tsuna slept in the same bed. Although it was somewhat strange to be so close to Tsuna's body after what had happened, there was no way he was going to give Mukuro an opportunity to get near it again.

The bomber slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulder, allowing the smaller boy to lay his head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Tenth…"

"I told you, it's okay…" Tsuna murmured, half-asleep.

Within moments, he drifted off into a calm sleep. Gokudera held him close, knowing that the boy in his arms was not the same person as the one who attacked him earlier. For the first time that day, Tsuna had such a peaceful look on his face… a peacefulness that Gokudera swore he would protect, no matter what was to come.

*** EXTRA ***

Gokudera stood in the shower, waiting for the cool water to rinse out the last few traces of shampoo from his hair.

"Kufufu~"

Gokudera's eyes widened.

'_No… it can't be…'_ the bomber silently reassured himself. His mind had to have been playing tricks with him, right? After all, the whole Tsuna incident was still rather fresh in Gokudera's mind, so it was little wonder that he would still be a bit… traumatized. Plus, there was no way Mukuro would know where he lived, much less manage to enter without Gokudera realizing it.

"Kufufu~ I know you're in there, Hayato~"

Gokudera felt his stomach twist. He did not dare to move an inch, still desperately trying to convince himself that this was nothing more than his imagination. However, there was no doubt that the pineapple-headed shadow on the other side of the curtain was none other than… that person.

Gokudera took a deep breath. With the shower curtain concealing his body, he peeked his head out of the shower.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera hissed. His voice shook slightly. "Haven't you finished fucking around with me yet?"

Oh, the various ways in which that comment could be interpreted.

Mukuro simply smirked, taking a step closer towards the silver-haired male.

"No… not quite yet…"

Gokudera tightened the grip on the shower curtain. Mukuro had trapped him in a rather helpless situation. There was no doubt that taking Gokudera's body would be a simple task for the Illusionist.

"Don't think you can get away with possessing-"

"Possessing? I have no plans of doing that to anyone today, Hayato," Mukuro said. "Instead… I was thinking of what it would be like to take you using my _own_ body."

A dangerous expression crossed his face.

"Now, then… you'll be a good boy, won't you, Hayato? I believe it would be in your best interest to cooperate with me. I mean, who knows what could become of Tsunayoshi's body if you don't-"

"Leave the Tenth out of this shit!"

Despite the outburst, Mukuro seemed to be rather pleased.

"Hm… now you're starting to get the right idea. Even if your tone is still a bit too harsh for my liking…"

Just when Mukuro was about to make his move, Gokudera's eyes shot open. The bomber sat up in his bed, his heart pounding wildly.

'_Thank goodness… it was only a dream…'_

Or was it?

THE END

* * *

><p><span>Afterword<span> —

I… I don't even know…

Er, I'm aware that Mukuro technically can't feel anything when he's possessing people, but I actually wrote that into the dialogue and just didn't know how to include it. Here's the part where he explains it to Gokudera:

"_As an experienced Illusionist, I can manipulate this body enough to receive pleasurable sensations, while blocking out painful ones at the same time. Though I must admit, I only recently discovered this myself."_

So, um, yeah, there you go. Though as I said, I couldn't figure out a way to write that into the story.

By the way, the original request was 6959. I'm way too much of a 5927 fan _not_ to have worked some Tenth-loving in somehow. How evil of me, right? XD Ah well, I hope fans of either pairing still found this enjoyable!


End file.
